Camera lens arrays have become more popular with the introduction of such designs by Pelican Imaging and as used in the Lytro camera. Approaches exploiting camera and lens arrays mostly deal with developing super resolution techniques that try to discern more accurate, higher resolution images from lower resolution, mostly color-sensitive images. But none of these approaches provide a novel way for discerning depth from such a camera lens array that is power-efficient and cost-friendly.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an improved approach that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.